


What Do You Want For Your Birthday, Darling?

by Caffiend



Series: High Rise - Robert and Arianna [2]
Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Tom, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Marriage, Reluctant Submission, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, The Princess Bride - Freeform, candle wax play, female dom/male sub, kinky birthday gifts, role-play, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brutal escape from the madness tearing apart the High-Rise, Robert and Arianna are back home in Knightsbridge and deeply in love. Ari's birthday is coming up, and she knows EXACTLY what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Do You Want For Your Birthday, Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot from the High-Rise series, check out the original story if you're interested. This is meant to keep Roo and Snowbird going this week- happy thoughts, women! Happy thoughts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robert finds out his wife is not as sweet and shy as he'd thought.

"What do you want for your birthday, darling?" Robert and Ari were having tea and beignets at their favorite cafe. It was one of their weekend rituals that Ari missed most when Robert moved to the concrete monstrosity of the High Rise. Her blood turned cold as she thought again about the fiery end for all those people, but pushed it away. It did no good to think about it, Arianna was simply grateful that she and Robert weren't among them. "Ari? Are you listening, sweetheart?"

She looked up, smiling into the blue-green ocean of her husband's eyes. "I am. And I believe I do know what I'd like."

Robert took her hand. "Well?" he prompted.

Arianna told him.

One dark brow rose as Laing looked at his wife. "Really? I wouldn't have expected that. Are you certain?"

She smiled at him slyly, "I thought you said I could have anything I wanted?"

Robert brought her hand to hip lips, kissing it before issuing a sharp bite. "Then you shall."

 

The day of her birthday, Ari blushed with pleasure to find a huge arrangement of flowers waiting for her at the gallery from Robert. Jamie, the gallery owner and the staff gave her a birthday lunch, along too many glasses of wine to see any of them returning to work that afternoon. And when Arianna opened the shining black door to their Knightsbridge townhouse, she found a large box waiting for her on the hall table. Opening the attached note, she found it was in a flowery, female script, rather than the firm handwriting of her husband.

"Dear Mrs Laing,

We received your message that you were hosting a special celebration this evening, and might need some assistance in choosing items for the event. We've included many selections that you might enjoy, but please feel free to send back anything not to your taste. Dr Laing has not seen any of these items, we've sent them directly to you. Please let us know if we can be of service- we hope to see you in the boutique some time.

Enjoy your evening!"

Arianna grinned and ripped open the packaging eagerly, pulling out silks, satins and an array of options. Giggling girlishly and not being able to help herself, she vaulted up the stairs to the master bedroom to prepare. It was nearly 7pm by the time she was ready, and Ari sent a text to Robert. She'd already left him a message that morning to thank him for the huge arrangement of roses, so she simply wrote "Meet me at Duke's Bar in the St. James Hotel, 8 sharp." Seizing her bag, the little brunette was on her way, still giggling. Checking into the hotel, Ari attempted to look more mature and polished than she felt. Double-checking her appearance in the room, Arianna laughed at herself. Her heart was pounding, and it amused her. After all the dark and dominating games she'd played with her husband, the girl was still nervous and shy about tonight. Smoothing her hands down her dress, Ari eyed herself critically. Filmy black strapless dress with a tight corset top that pressed her breasts up and her waist in. Dark eyes with cats-eyeliner, blazing red lipstick. Ari double-checked the wig, a long, curling flow of dark red hair that contrasted sharply with her nile-green eyes. Heading down to the bar, the red-headed temptress sat at the bar, lounging elegantly on a stool as she ordered a martini. Arianna looked around the bar thoughtfully. Duke's was old-school British: the mahogany wood, beautiful old oriental carpets and slightly worn padded stools and seats.

"Is this seat taken?" Ari sighed internally. She'd been hoping Robert got there before she had to send someone away. 

Turning with a polite smile, she said "Yes, yes it is." The man was handsome enough, expensive suit, maybe around 55. But he was eyeing her cleavage hopefully, and Arianna suddenly wished she could cover her chest with a napkin or something. Interrupting the man's perusal of her breasts, the temporary redhead narrowed her eyes, "Yes," she reminded pointedly, "this seat IS taken." Expensive Suit Man sadly took his leave, and Arianna felt a light tap on her bare shoulder. Arching gracefully she turned with a cool gaze, ready to chase off someone else. Robert was there; leaning elegantly on the mahogany bar. 

"I overheard your comment to the other gentlemen," he purred, "what a shame this seat is taken. Perhaps I can keep it warm while you're waiting?"

Arianna gave a shrug of her sleek shoulder, "If you like."

There was silence for a moment as Robert ordered a martini, turning to her politely to offer another drink. Ari shook her head. After taking an appreciative sip of his drink, Dr Laing turned to her again, boldly eyeing her legs under the short skirt. "And what does a lovely creature like you do...for a living?" He finished teasingly. Arching her back, Arianna ran her hand down her neck, watching his cool blue eyes follow the motion. 

"I'm a diamond heiress," she drawled, "I don't do anything."

An amused quirk twisted his mouth as Robert took another drink. 

"You know," Arianna continued, idly playing with a glimmering platinum choker around her neck, "we could keep talking, I could ask you what you do... You would ask where I'm from... We'd talk, perhaps, about friends we might have in common. But in the end, what I really want is to take you up to my hotel room and fuck you."

Expensive Business Suit Man had parked himself just a few stools down from them, and Ari stifled a laugh as he choked on his drink.

Turning her gaze back to Robert startled her. His eyes were ablaze and there was a set, intent look to his face that Arianna usually saw as he was undressing her. "Let's go." he said abruptly, setting his martini down along with a random fistful of money for the bartender. Standing, he offering his hand to help her off the stool. Placing a possessive hand on the small of her back, Robert headed for the door. He noticed his redheaded prey was putting an extra sway into her walk that made her hips swirl in a delightfully enticing fashion, knowing that every male eye in the place--and most of the female ones as well--was on her shapely ass. 

Walking demurely for the lift, she could feel the heat off Robert's large hand on her bare back, he'd run a calloused finger over her spine lightly, making Ari shiver delightedly. Her initial plan was to attack him the moment the doors closed, but two couples made it in just in time. Stifling her disappointment, Arianna moved politely backwards against Robert, giving them more room. As the couples chattered on, she slid a hand behind her, pressing it against the fine wool trousers just over Laing's cock. Pushing her bottom against her hand gave the red-head more room to squeeze and stroke him, idly tickling below his dick to his sensitive scrotum. Arianna could feel Robert's breath change-inhaling slowly, deeper. The heat radiating off his body was making her back tingle. She'd called her husband "my lovely blast-furnace" before because his body heat was always unnaturally high, but in this crowded lift, her arms and back were beginning to glisten with a fine sheen of perspiration. She sighed slightly, running a manicured finger over her flushed skin. One of the other men caught the action, stopping mid-sentence. As his wife crossly squeezed his arm, Arianna averted tragedy by gratefully announcing, "Our floor!"

Robert politely bid the others goodnight and followed her swaying hips down the elegant hallway. Catching up as Ari was pulling her key card from her purse, he put one long arm on either side of the doorway, leaning in and breathing in her scent. Fingers shaking, she finally got the door open, turning quickly before Robert could push her inside. Putting one hand in the middle of his chest, Arianna narrowed her eyes at him. "My room. My rules."

Laing's brow furrowed. He was eager to get his wife into the suite and then as deep into her as possible, so he wasn't thinking clearly. "All right," he answered slowly, "what did you have in mind, darling?" 

Her smile was positively wicked. "First, you shall address me as 'Princess' at all times." Arianna hated it when Robert would call her that during arguments before their separation. It was time to change its meaning.

"As you wish," he answered slowly, making a move to guide her into the room.

Hand pressing harder against his chest, the red-head shook her curls. "Ah-ah. Such terrible manners."

Swallowing, Robert looked down at her diabolical green eyes. "Forgive me," he said in his most urbane fashion. "I fear my eagerness has made me forget myself. May I come in, Princess?"

Turning and walking into the suite herself, Ari made sure he noticed her casually unzipping her dress. "You may," she drawled indifferently.

Groaning internally, the smooth Dr Laing hastily grabbed the "do not disturb" sign and put it on the handle, shutting and locking the door. Turning back, he could see her black dress lying discarded on the floor, and a glimpse of her backside in a lacy little thong heading into the bedroom. Loosening his tie with suddenly nerveless fingers, Robert followed her quickly, beginning to take off his jacket. Arianna was holding a champange bottle as she looked up and frowned. Taking a breath, Laing said calmly, "may I open that for you, Princess?"

"Certainly," she said in her most entitled finishing school accent. "But a gentlemen keeps his jacket on until invited to do otherwise."

Robert was a heartbeat away from simply throwing the beautiful, infuriating woman in front of him on the bed, but he took a deep breath. "Of course, Princess. What was I thinking?" Swiftly opening the bottle, he looked at her red satin corset, pushing her plump breasts up to lovely heights, and the red lacy thong he'd admired earlier. Casually walking over to him, Arianna accepted a glass from him, reaching nearly to her ridiculously tall husband's nose in her sky-high Louboutins. Strolling around him, she made a low noise of appreciation in her throat. 

"Mmmm...I'm certain there's some lovely muscles underneath that Savile Row suit. Why don't you take it off for me?" Arianna gracefully lounged on the white couch in front of the window as Robert eyed her. There'd been many times he'd taken his naked wife while he was still fully dressed. He loved the feel of his suit against her bare skin-but this was certainly a departure.

"As you wish, Princess," he said, removing his jacket and then his tie. Ari deliberately stretched one long, bare leg, crossing it over the other as she looked him over. Robert was pulling off his shirt, and her breath caught as always at his beautiful, sculpted chest. There was just something about watching the muscles in his arms flex and pull that never failed to turn her on. He gave her a slow, devastating smile, but Arianna simply raised one sculpted eyebrow.  

"I don't believe you're finished," she drawled, idly twirling a red curl around her finger. Laing's cool blue eyes were on fire now as he took another deep breath, letting it out through his nose. Kicking off his shoes, the doctor unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down, pulling them off with his socks.  Robert could feel his breath coming faster now, eyeing the saucy redhead looking him over as if he was auditioning for her. It was the first time he could remember being naked in front of a lover who was dressed. He'd found the Dom/submissive world at 17 and never lost his desire to control- this was more uncomfortable than he'd expected. Arianna's Nile-green eyes dropped down to his cock, already swollen and her lashes fluttered appreciatively. "Lovely," she purred. Standing, the redhead circled him again, running her nails against his hips, trailing against his ass. Tilting her head, Ari ordered "go lie down on the bed."

His blue-green eyes were swirling again. "I don't take orders well, Princess."

She shrugged, turning her back to him. "Pity. I suppose you could always leave." Suddenly, he was directly behind her, moving with that snake-like speed that never failed to unsettle her. 

Leaning down to her ear, he murmured, "I think I'll stay." Strolling to the bed, Robert stretched his long body against the white sheets, getting comfortable as he stared at her challengingly. Pulling open the drawer of the table next to him, Arianna pulled out a light, stretchy silk blindfold, holding it up. "Would that be for you, Princess?" he asked.

"No," she purred, "it would be for you."

Laing glared at the wanton redhead, casually swinging the blindfold around on one finger. "You're playing some big girl games now, Princess," he warned. "Are you sure you can handle all the...outcomes?"

Her plump red lips smiled tauntingly. "You don't know me, and I don't know you, darling. So it's up to _you_ to decide what you can handle. What are your safe words?"

His jaw dropped. "Ari- Princess..."

Arianna sighed and walked away, humming "Happy Birthday."

 

 


	2. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arianna is in charge. Like, really, REALLY in charge.

Admittedly, when Robert agreed to play a game of rendezvous with his wife in charge for her birthday, it never occurred to him that his sweet, shy Ari really meant "in charge." Though he'd seen the little brunette in full Valkyrie mode and breaking the legs of a man twice her size with a golf club, Laing never expected that side of her to extend to their bed. Folding his arms behind his head, Robert forced his howling Dom to shut up.

"Princess."

Those pale green eyes closed. Damn him, her husband knew what that deep, sonorous voice did to her!

"My safe words. They're red for stop and yellow for slow down," Robert continued, grinning as she turned around.

A naughty smile answered from her red lips, and Ari sauntered back to the bed. "Very well, darling. Sit up, please." He did, and Arianna slid the blindfold over his dark curls, covering his eyes. Running her finger under the silk to make sure it wasn't too tight, she couldn't resist hovering over him, lightly tracing Laing's firm mouth with her tongue. His big, warm palms began to smooth along her thighs, and the redhead pulled back. "Hands to yourself- for now, at any rate."

Robert raised the offending digits mockingly. "Forgive me, Princess, you are terribly difficult to resist."

Leaning close to his ear and letting the satin corset brush over his nipples, Arianna whispered, "as are you, darling." Biting his ear, she stood. Making deliberate movements to help the sound carry to Laing's sharp ears, she opened her suitcase, pulling out a few items, letting him hear the clink of metal or feel the brush of silk up his thigh. Robert gritted his teeth as Ari swiftly bound each ankle to the footboard, then slid up his chest, running her tongue up that perfect V in his pelvis, his belly button, circling his nipples with a flick, then dipping into the hollow of Robert's throat. Straddling him, she said calmly, "put your arms over your head, darling. And cross your wrists." Never in his life had Robert been the one bound. He gritted his teeth, lifting his muscled arms up as requested. Arianna made sure he could hear the click of the metal cuffs, but to her surprise, there was no irritated bark of "red!" or "yellow!" With speed Robert would envy, she had the cuffs on him, then fit earbuds under the blindfold. Laing experienced a moment of complete disorientation, nearly all his senses blocked. His internal axis righted itself as Ari turned on Coldplay in his headset and kissed him. It was full-on this time, he could feel the slick slide of her lipstick, her tongue pushing boldly into his mouth to teasingly suck on his own.

Lightly running her nails up and down his thighs, the redhead looked over the crop and flogger, then shook her head. Laing possessed a notoriously high pain threshold, getting him react in that way could take forever and a harder heart than she had. Instead, she reached for the silk strands and the feather. Running the feather up one arm and down the other, Ari grinned, watching his fists clench. Laing couldn't decide if he hated or loved his wife more in this moment. The tickle was excruciating, especially as it traveled over his already swollen cock. Next came the dozen silky strands of knotted silk, and Robert was pretty sure the scales were tipping towards hate. Thankfully, the silks' teasing slowed as Arianna gently lifted his head and put a glass to his lips. The ice cold champagne suddenly tasted wonderful in his dry mouth, and Laing guzzled half the glass. Ari took out his earbuds. Kissing his jaw, nuzzling and sucking on his stubbled chin, she giggled. "I can't help but feel you're not enjoying the tickling, darling."

Robert shrugged. "You're the one in charge, Princess." She gave a low, savage chuckle that made him uneasy, but Laing turned over on to his stomach as directed, allowing his wife to bind him again.

Straddling his thighs, Arianna stifled a groan. The sight of her husband's broad shoulders tapering to that narrow waist and lovely, taut ass always broke her resolve. It usually took all her self-discipline to give him a brief massage before wiggling all over him like a cat in heat. Nonetheless, Arianna rolled her lace-clad pelvis over his ass, smiling as they groaned together. Placing soft kisses on his shoulder blades, she held the lit candle close enough to his skin to let Robert feel the warmth of the flame, stroking him soothingly as she waited to see if he'd speak up. His jaw clenched, but her dark husband said nothing. Biting her lip, the redhead carefully lifted the candle higher and tipped it. The splat of hot wax pulled a hoarse gasp from Robert, then a groan as his temptress poured a small stream of champagne over the wax, perversely cooling the burn with the liquid's chill, but adding a sting from the alcohol. He felt her cool lips run over his reddened skin. "Do you want to say 'red'?" She asked.

Robert shook his head. "No."

Those cool lips soothed him again. "Do you want to say 'yellow'?" Ari persisted. He chuckled, still clenching those big fists of his helplessly. Arianna poured the wax four more times, burning, cooling, stinging, soothing- the cycle sending Laing into an overdrive of sensation.

The final trickle of wax was against his left buttock, this one making him bark out "yellow!" before he was even aware of it. Gratefully smelling the smoke from Arianna blowing out the candle, Robert allowed himself to relax as his wife placed icy kisses over his back and ass. She'd placed an ice chip in her mouth, and her chilled tongue was already removing the heat left by the candle. Laing's head shot up as that wicked little tongue slid down between his taut cheeks, pausing to tickle the sensitive skin of his scrotum.

"Will you turn over for me?" Robert groaned with relief as Ari removed him from his restraints and blindfold, lifting his head again to drink. Settling just over his engorged cock, she smiled innocently as Laing's eyes fell to her breasts. "Would you like to touch them?"

His "yes!" came out a little faster then Laing liked, but his big hands reached up eagerly.

"Perhaps those clever fingers of yours could help me out of this corset?"

Robert chuckled. "Gladly, Princess." He released her from the undergarment and cupped her breasts, his palms covering each perfectly. His blue eyes looked up to watch his wife's lovely face, eyes closed in pleasure. Brushing a rough thumb over her stiffening nipple, he sparked a shudder from her. Opening her Nile-green eyes, Ari popped another ice chip in her mouth, heading down the thin trail of hair on his pelvis to her husband's beautiful, thick cock. His back arched when she opened those cold lips and slid him straight to the back of her throat. Robert groaned, trying to think of how long he'd been erect without any relief- indeed, even without much direct stimulation. It had to have been at least two hours, and all of a sudden her chilly tongue felt painfully good on his superheated dick. The ice melted quickly from contact with him, and Ari's mouth held him in stasis in a cushion of cold water, popping the broad head of his cock past her gag reflex and back again with an almost audible click...click...click- until she suddenly swallowed the water and his shaft down her throat. Robert's stomach muscles clenched so hard he came upright, holding the back of her red wig. Letting him pull back out slowly, Ari smiled at him with the face of angel. Pushing him back down to the pillows, she pulled her lacy thong aside and slipped his chilled dick into her pussy. The difference in temperature was galactic: inside her felt molten, the variation in temperature driving him mad. Bracing his feet on the mattress, Robert drove his strong hips upward, almost knocking his wife off his shaft before grabbing her hips to steady her. Ari gasped and came immediately- he was _huge_ after waiting that long to be inside her, and nothing could feel as good as that chilly cock pounding up into her. She had a sudden, wanton thought that her wicked husband was indeed the devil, pleasing her with that icy shaft. The sheer profane nature of the thought made her come again. His hips moved relentlessly against her, long fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. Robert tried to back off, knowing how easily his wife's delicate skin was marked, but he couldn't seem to stop gripping her as he drove himself inside her. The relief after holding off so long was unimaginable-and feeling that delicious coil of her pussy walls against him was exotic- ridiculously arousing.

Trying force her scattered brain cells to form into conscious thought, she looked down, knowing Robert was several steps beyond ready to come. Reaching back to stoke his testicles drawn tight against him, Arianna purred, "you may come." His explosion was so violent that it sent Ari in to yet another one of her own, blending their groans and gasps together. Robert's come boiled through them, setting nerves in her spine aloft and arching Arianna's back as she whimpered helplessly. The Laings lay entwined in each other for some time, panting, stroking each other and slowly recovering. Trying to remember what Robert would do at this point, Ari fetched a warm cloth from the bedroom and tidied him, then offering him some water and more champagne. She ignored his knowing grin with a flush. "How do you feel, darling?"

Robert put his forearm over his eyes, starting to laugh. "If anyone had ever told me I'd come like a rocket being topped by my beautiful, sweet, shy wife...well, I would have either mocked or punched them."

Arianna grinned, carefully climbing over him, hovering to keep her sensitive pelvis out of direct contact. "And if anyone had ever told me I could keep a straight face whilst ordering the cold Doctor Robert Laing about, well...I likely would have giggled myself into unconsciousness."

"Look at you, my diabolical wife," Robert purred, his eyes swirling a satisfied green and blue again. His large hands began stroking up and down her, sliding over her soft skin and running his rough fingertips over her swollen nipples. "Do you feel ready to allow me to take over? Or would you prefer-"

Arianna laughed, relieved to be offered the change. "Yes, my beautiful Robert, please take over."

She let out a delighted scream as he pounced and rolled her under him like a tiger ready to feed. "Good!" His voice deepened and turned villainous. "Because I am the Dread Pirate Roberts and I am here to rape and pillage!" Arianna happily allowed her husband to plunder her mouth and soon, her body, his sure hands moving over her as she moaned helplessly.

The day Doctor Robert Laing admitted he'd never seen "The Princess Bride" was a dark one. His Ari looked at him in shock and disgust. "But- but- but- 'The Princess Bride' is the veritable Bible of romance! No one can truly love without knowing it by heart!" Robert patiently viewed the film with his wife immediately, and weeks after were peppered with "Rodents of unusual size? I don't think they exist."

So when Ari finally let out a sweet moan of submission, relaxed and enjoying the attentions of her beautiful husband, all it took was his whisper of "As you wish..." to send her back into an orgasm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the Loki story I've been pondering. The idea gave me some relief, since nothing was really sparking as I was finishing "Not Going To Happen." If you like this genre of DomTom/manipulativeLoki, I should have a chapter or two up this week. Thanks again to my lovely community of smart, clever women!
> 
> Oh, and PS? THIS is the intro I'll use written by the evil and brilliant misreall:
> 
> "And now, what I imagine is happening in your villainous lair.  
> You go down to the deepest and most heavily fortified of your many layers of dungeon. At the end of a long dank hall way is a door secured by both the highest levels of technology and the darkest secrets of magic. You pass your hand over the lock and slowly the wooden barrier creaks open. Against the wall slumps a figure, draped moldering green velvet and raven hair. Its head slowly raises to reveal an ivory face of startling perfection and splendid madness. A vulpine grin crosses his thin lips.
> 
> "Hello Caf. I knew MY day would come."


End file.
